Como pude Enamorarme
by Miyako Makino Ruki
Summary: hsitoria de amor entre rika y ryo .contiene algo de accion,romance,y drama esta bueno XD
1. Introduccion

Bueno este es mi primer fan O ando media rara yo jajajaja no se como empezar XD

Bueno aca mis datos para que me conoscan

Bueno soy angélica del yuriko a sus odenes

Y tengo 15 XD años

Este mis series favo son digimon, digimon y mas digimon y saint seiya o se me olvido sailor moon tambien ¬¬ entre otras

Y aca mi loca amigis gloris

Gloria: holas y soy gloria y tengo15 años y amo los mismos animesXD

Y el es luis

Luis: hola y adios

Angélica: como te atrevez a decir eso pedaso de &(/&$$

Gloria: perdon pon nuestra amiga angélica es un poco gruñona XD

Luis: pues hay que contar de que va tratar el fan no de mientras que gloria piensa como lo vamos a iniciar

Angélica: bueno el fan es de digimon

Luis: que no hiva ser de dragon ball

Angélica: nooooo menso y las parejas son de rika y ryo

Gloria yo queria de matt y sora

Angélica: pues cambia la historia y asunto arreglado

Luis: buena idea .

Bueno se como se estan aburriendo los espectadores aca la mini sinosis

Angélica: hacale luisss

Intro

Bueno lo que va ver en nuestra historia es romance,tragedia,drama,accion,comedia,y muchoooo amor XD

La historia empieza cuando una chica se enamora de un chico prohibido para ella y tal como es su carácter eso tambien le empide luchar por el amor de el.

En le trascuso de los meses el se va olvidando de ella y es cuando empiza la drama XD

Ella esta decidida a hacer todo lo posible por tenerlo y cuando dijo todo es TODO.

En eso se descudre sobre que el tiene un nuevo amor.

Gloria: como intro no lo cren

Angélica: no se tu lo escridites

Luis: que onda son las 2:00 de la mañana y yo aca no es posible tengo escuela

Angélica: bueno peor segiremos tarde peor tendremos uno fan chicos XD

Gloria: si tu lo dices

Luis: bueno por ahora solo queremos que nos escriban como esta el mini intro XD

Gloria: see escriban o soy capas de buscarlos y golparlos

Angélica: la salvaje soy yo tu no ¬¬

Gloria; bueno no olvenden escribir cremos respuestas que animen ehh y no respuestas que nos desanimen ¬¬


	2. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Bueno volvemos a empezar por que como no sabíamos publicar pues lo volvimos hacer

**ESCRITORES: Rika,Sora y Son Goku  
capitulos de Sora y Son goku  
dedicados a : mi sis, a los fanaticos de Digimon y a los fan's de rika y ryo y a todos nuestros amigos  
yo todavia no escribo mi pebasito - pero publico no?**

_**¿Cómo sucedió esto? **_

Una chica de pelo rojizo caminada por la calle, solo pensando en una cosa que se sentira amar ya que ella nunca havia amado y no sabia que era eso.  
Ala vez tenia miedo de amar y ala vez no siempre pensada que iba a cadar como su mama. Y ella no quería sufrir la misma suerte.

-no es mejor estar así sola y sin naden si es mejor

La chica se negada a tener una relación de amigos y novios tal vez era su carácter así no sabia explicarlo. Era una persona antisocial, fría y con mal carácter  
La mayoría mejor no le hablada le tenían miedo (por así decirlo) era como de hielo parecía que no sentía o no tenia corazón. No solo era así con las gente que no conocía si no también con su mama y abuela ya que su papa las havia dejado cuando ella era pequeña.

Bueno ella seguía caminado sin mirar a nadie Alos ojos .siempre con la mirada fría e inesperable.

En eso choca con un chico XD

-oye idiota fíjate por donde caminas indesil – contesto rika enojada  
-perdón no veía por donde caminada- chico  
-argggggg  
-perdón ya le pedí disculpas –chico volviendo a disculparse  
-ya te escuche  
En eso ella se para y se va de hay  
-que chica tan rara  
Mientras ella caminada y mirada hacia atrás para ver al chico  
(que gente mas entupida hay en este mundo, pero no lo voy a negar era guapo 0.0rika deja de pensar en eso)- se dijo a si misma

¿Cómo sucedió esto? (Cáp. 2)

La chica llego a su casa enojada

-hola hija como te fue- le dijo la abuela  
-bien-contesto  
-tu mama te llamo dice que la vayas a ver a su trabajo-abuela  
-para que quiere que vaya mientras no me usa de muñeca de porcelana estará mejor-contesto enojada casi  
-calmate hija no es para tanto-dijo la abuela

En eso se fue a su recamara y se encerró después de unos cuantos minutos salio de su recamara

Ya me voy abuela-contesto rika  
-si hija vete con cuidado – abuela

En eso salio de la casa makino y se fue por la calle xd (obvio ni modo que por el metro xd)

(Pensamientos)  
- no lo puedo olvidarme de el todavía no puedo, rika deja de pensar en el el no es para ti y tu no eres para el no puede haber nada entre los 2 nada, no puedo olvidar esa sonrisa, su piel, su voz, no lo puedo olvidar, rika olvídalo olvídalo

En eso ella vuelve a chocar (por andar de distraída pensando en el)

-perdón no quería…..-otra vez tu¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- contesto rika enojada  
-pues esta vez no fue mi culpa linda fue la tuya- chico  
-no me dijas linda no eres nadie para decírmelo-rika  
-es ala primera persona escuchar que no le gusta que le dijan linda o.0 que pasa con este mundo que no creé las cosas de les dicen-chico  
-mira estupido no tengo tu tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías así que bye- rika  
-se puede saber a donde vas linda-chico  
-que te importa no es cosa tuya – rika  
-bueno solo lo decía para saber si te podía llevar –chico  
-no gracias no necesito a tu ayuda para poder llegar a donde voy y a demás que te importa a donde voy- rika  
-bueno linda no te enojes, bueno me llamo sasuke -chico (no tuve otro nombre estoy pobre en nombres de esos)  
-……………….  
-bueno linda como te llamas tu  
-que te importa  
-bonito nombre linda  
-  
-jajajajaja no me mates con esa mirada linda  
-' me llamo rika '  
-bueno señorita rika la puedo a acompañar a donde hiva  
-ya dije que no  
-bueno linda pero no me vas a negar un dia invitarte un helado verdad'  
-tendré que pensarlo…….. Mi respuesta un dia  
-cuando'  
-no se talvez mañana talvez nunca¡¡¡  
-bueno es mejor que me dijas un no  
-bueno NO¡¡¡  
-o.0  
-  
-' bueno  
-ya me canse de hablar contigo es mejor me voy bye y hasta nunca y se va hasta pederlo de vista

(Pensamientos)  
-rika ese muchacho te recuerda mucho a tu no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ mejor olvídalo rika olvídalo se que es mi único amor pero no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Al llegar ala compañía a donde trabaja su mama

-hola rika tu mama te espera en su estudio- una modelo  
- así bueno gracias

Cuando llega al estudio de su mama xd (no me acuerdo como se llama a donde las modelos se cambian de ropa)

-para que me hablaste rumiko-  
-hola hija que bueno que llegaste  
-se ya habla para que diablos querías que viniera acá  
-bueno es que quería pedirte un gran favor '  
-de que se trata rumiko  
- este…..como…… una de nuestras modelos…  
- ni se te ocurra rumiko no voy a posar nada  
-pero hija es importante  
-YA DIJE QUE NO  
-pero…. Hazlo por mi hijita  
-RUMIKO MAMA NO ENTINDES QUE ES EL NO¡¡¡  
-no te enojes ( solo quería que me hieras el favor no era para tanto no tiene nada de malo posar una vestido de 15 años  
- QUEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡ solo tengo 14años  
- si lo se hijita pero no encontramos una muchacha de 15 años -'  
- y piensas subirme lo años verdad  
- no es eso solo es caso de urgencia  
- ni modo como mi respuesta es no pues no  
- rika toma el vestido y pontéelo (tono amenazador)  
-u.u' YA DIJE QUE NO  
-SEÑORITA NO ME GRITE QUE SOY SU MAMA  
- Y ESO QUE NO ME VOY A PONER UN ESTUPIUDO VESTIDO DE NIÑA LOLA  
-RIKA PONTELO Y PUNTO  
-OBLIGAME

Después de un buen rato discutiendo se puso el vestido rika de 15 años y se dejo tomar solo 5 fotos, ya que termino amezando al fotógrafo

-contenta rumiko  
- o si y mucho quedaste estupenda me gusto mucho tu trabajo hija  
-si si si ya me voy de a qui bye rumiko  
-nos vemos en la noche  
- si como quieras bye  
-este hija espera  
-si dime rumiko  
-este llevale esto a tu abuela  
-para que  
-es para que se de una idea como va ser tu vestido de 15 o  
- estas loca rumiko  
- no me dijas así que soy tu madre  
- si como quieras ya me voy  
- pero se la entregas ehh rika si no lo haces entonces yo misma llevo otra ala casa  
-si contal de no soportar mas esas cosas se la voy a dar  
-bueno ahora si bye hijita y vete con cuidado  
-si ya lo se bye rumiko

Al salir de la compañía de modelaje

-pensé que nunca ibas a salir de hay  
- ehh tu que haces a qui pedaso de  
-lo que ago es esperarte para que aceptes ir a tomar un helado con migo  
-a estas horas  
-si por que no  
-no por nada pero no puedo tengo unas cosas que hacer  
-oye no te niegues anda solo te comes el helado y ya  
- no  
-andaaa  
-no¡¡  
-por favor  
-oye eres un rogon apuesto que cuando tu novia te deje le vas a estar rogando toda la vida  
-solo les ruego alas personas que me gustan  
-(toda roja) que…te… gustan  
-si solo a esas personas yo solo suelo rogarles  
- pues pierdes el tiempo conmigo no vas a poder si uno no pudo imaginate tu  
-ahhh entonces ya hubieron otros  
- ya mejor cállate  
-oye cuentos años tienes  
-que te importa y por que lo dices  
-estoy mirando una linda foto de 15 años  
- meticheeee  
-tienes 15 años  
- no tengo 14 no me subas los años  
- oye solo te falta un año no te los estoy sabiendo  
-jajaja pero no tengo 15 años  
- bueno y entonces esa foto que  
- que te importa  
-todavía no te vas rika –una voz  
-ehhh no rumiko  
-ohhhhhhhh no lo puedo creer no lo puedo creer  
-hola soy rumiko makino y tu eres una amigo de rika  
- no es mi amigo solo es un estupido y pegoste de persona que no conozco  
-este hola soy sasuke minamotto   
-hola entoces ya conoces a mi hija  
- ehhh ella es tu hija  
- sii es mi hija  
-con mucho respeto señora makino pero parece su hermana mayor  
- YA ESTOY ARTA DE TI MEJOR LARGATE DE UNA VEZ  
-calma rika hija '  
-perdón no sabia que se hiva enojar su hija con esa pregunta  
-PUES YA SABES QUE SI AHORA LARGO  
-bueno ya me voy bueno señora makino bye hasta luego linda  
-se ya largate  
-adios niño

En eso su mama y ella se fueron ala casa

-ya llegamos mama – rumiko  
-ya vine abuela- rika XD  
-que bueno que ya están acá -abuelita  
-bueno mama que haces  
-nada hija acá viendo unas cosas  
-bueno me voy a mi cuarto bye  
-adiós hija  
-adiós hijita

En eso rika sube a su recamara y se acuesta en su cama  
-Que se que este decirle a mi mama que es mi hermana que se cree el menso  
Ella mi hermana si se nota que es mi mama pero no lo puedo negar el me atrae un poco pero no puedo olvidarme de el siempre estará en mi corazón y mi mente el será el dueño de todo no lo puedo olvidar……

(En eso tocan la puerta)

-puedo pasar  
-claro ya que  
-tienes una llamada hija  
-claro ahora contesto saiko  
-bueno hija te dejo  
-si  
Toma el teléfono que se encuentra en su habitación

-bueno quien habla  
-hola te acuerdas de mi  
-eh juri  
-si rika como estas  
-bien juri y tu cuéntame como vas con takato  
-muy muy bien el ya me invito a salir .  
-que bueno me alegro por ti juri y como están los demás  
-bien muy bien rika henrry ya tiene novia  
- o.o que ya tiene novia no lo creo o.o  
-si kenta ando deprimido y kazu ando estrenando novia también  
-y kenta por que deprimido  
- no lo se caso sin resolver  
-aya y que mas me cuentas  
-pues que viene de vacaciones adivina quien  
-quien viene juri  
-ryo akiyama a pasar una temporada por acá  
-………..hm me alegro…………….  
-no te veo tan emocionada como todos  
-juri este me tengo que ir nos vemos después vale  
-bueno rika nos vemos después  
- bye juri  
-bye rika

-la conversación mas rápida de mi vida todo gracias al estupido de akiyama  
Que arruino la conversación como te odio¡¡¡  
Bueno ya me voy a dormir ya es noche y tengo sueño…

( esa noche no podía dormir solo al pensar que el iba a regresar y que iba regresar un temor mas. En la mañana siguiente ella salio de su casa y se dirigió al parque y se sentó en un columpio)

-………………….  
-hola  
-eh  
-tanto tiempo  
-que haces tu aca  
-vine solo a verte a ti  
-pues pierdes el tiempo  
-ahora estoy decidido a tener tu amor como a ver lugar rika  
-ya te dije pierdes tu tiempo no lo vas a obtener  
-prefiero morir en el intento vale la pena no?  
-ya tengo novio  
-no me importa quiero ser tu amante  
-y lo amo  
- no te creo  
-el me cito aquí muy pronto va venir por mi  
-se que no lo tienes tu carácter te lo impide  
-hmmmm….  
-bueno si en verdad lo tienes yo te espero para conocerlo  
-como quieras  
-oye  
que  
-sabes eres muy bonita de perfil  
-hm .  
- si no fuera que según tienes novio te como a besos aquí mismo  
-cállate ya  
-bueno ya mejor me callo antes de que mates  
(En eso)  
-hola rika  
-ehh hola sasuke  
-este veo que tienes compañía  
-este si pero nada importante te estada esperando  
-que a mí  
-si a ti amor" espero que ryo entienda eso "  
- ya nos hablamos así bueno preciosa vamos al cine  
-este Creo yo mejor me voy  
-si es mejor ryo bye cuidate  
-oye no este como te llamas  
-yo me llamo Ryo Akiyama -  
- mucho gusto ryo yo soy sasuke

**continuara...**

**Espero que les guste esta primera parte **


	3. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? 2

**Dedicado este capitulo a Andrea y Diego**

_**¿Cómo sucedió esto?**_

-ah ya mucho gusto en conocerte Sasuke entoces tu eres novio de rika verdad  
-Novio ¿¿  
-si ella me dijo que eras su novio  
-si no lo recuerdas amor cuando te lo dije  
-asi es cierto si rika y yo somos novios  
-a bueno ya me voy nos vemos después rika bye sasuke

en eso Ryo se va y se alega de hay con el corazon roto.

-rika no te creo no te creo solo es una cruel broma siempre me haces eso y yo como tonto me dejo, pero como dije rika no me voy a dejar vencer por ti, te voy a conquistar como de lugar auque me deje de llamar RYO AKIYAMA  
-ahora Ryo que te pasa  
-Ehhh  
-Hola como estas Ryo  
-Hirozaku que tal bien bien gracias y tu  
-nada aca solo viendote como haces el ridiculo en la calle  
-perdon por hacer el gran oso amigo pero ando un poco mal me disculpas  
-ehy antes que huyas me dices a donde estas hospedado para verte en el hotel  
-Takato de lo vara la direccion ahora me marcho bye Kazu  
-bueno bye amigo tanta prisa por irte 

Una hora después en la salida del cine

-bueno que tal estuvo la película linda  
- no me dijas linda si ya acado el treatrito  
-como solo me usastes  
-como explicartelo si  
- sabes no me gusta cuando me engañan  
-eh  
-ahoar tu seras mia  
-estas loko  
-un poco pero yo te amo  
-ya dejame empaz  
-jejejeje me gusta tu cara jejeje cuando esta enogada o preocupada era una broma linda no te preocupes yo no te are daño  
-ehh calmate o ya veras  
-bueno ya sabia que era broma sobre que me amas y eso  
-como lo sabes  
-apartir me me lo dijstes hace ratito ,y apartir que las personas nunca cambian de manera de pensar de un dia para otro  
-y por que me seguistes el juego  
-por que vi que no te gusto la compañía de ese chico  
- a entodos modos no te gas iluciones no sere tu novia nunca  
- ya veremos rika  
-que dijistes  
-no nada linda  
-que te he dicho  
- ehh nada  
-¬¬

En la noche Hotel Nacinal de Japon

En esa noche Ryo pidio la cena se la subieron y todo comio y después se rescosto en el sillon cuando de repente  
Suena el telefono

-hola quien habla  
-hola Ryo como estas amor  
-eh eres tu de nuevo que quieres ahora  
-nada solo queria saber si un dia puedes venir a mi casa corazon  
-nunca ya dejeme en paz  
-pero se que tu no me olvidas Akiyama  
-ya adios y no vulvas a molestarme por sierto como supistes a donde yo estada eh  
-Ryo amor se te olvido que yo tengo conctactos por todos lados amor mio  
-es cierto pero ya dejeme en paz no me molestes ya dejame ò.ó  
-No me cuelges Ryo  
-ADIOS

En eso el se recuesta nueva mente en su sillon

-hay ryo ryo como te metes en varios problemas no con razon ryo eres un genio te metes con esa para olvidar ala otra no pues asi haces puros lios Ryo eres un ESTUPIDO

En eso en la casa Makino

- como te fue hijita  
- Bien muy bien ya me voy me retiro a mi recamara  
- Bueno mi niña nos vemos en la hora de la cena  
- Si  
En eso rika se va a su cuarto  
- Rumiko eh visto a tu hija muy rara  
- Como mama no te entiendo  
- Hija tu eres la unica que nunca te enteras de nada  
- Mama dime que pasa con mi rika?  
- Nada solo creo que esta enamorada  
- Mama como te enteras de esas cosas yo la veo mas normal de lo comun  
- Si que note vas cuenta de las cosas que hace tu hija  
-

en la mañana siguiente

- muy bien akamiya ya te encontre muy pronto tu seras mio y de nadine mas solo mio  
- señorita ya tenemos la dirección del hotel a donde esta el hospedado  
- muy bien y gracias hoy en la tarde iremos a buscarlo  
- si señorita  
en eso ella se quedo sola u.u  
- Ryo como no olvido esas noches de pasion, como quiesiera tenerte a mi lado de nuevo y ser tuya otra vez tuya y solo tuya  
- Perdone señorita por la intepcion jeje es que tiene una llamada  
- Eh bueno ya dejame sola yo lo contesto en aca  
- Si con su permiso  
- Bueno quien habla  
- Hola te acuerdas de mi amiga -  
- Claro como no olvidarte amiga  
- Oye ya lo encontrastes  
- Sii fue muy facil eso ahora mismo me acadan de entragar la direccion a donde el se encuentra hoy lo ire a ver al hotel  
- Que bueno amiga entoces espero que todo marche todo de acuerdo a tu plan  
- Si eso espero el sera mio de nuevo  
- Si tenlo por seguro bueno te dejo tengo classes  
- Bueno bye amiga -  
- Bueno adios

En la tarde……  
Tinton ……  
- quien ….. ( abre la puerta)  
- Hola corazon me estrañastes amor  
- Tu de nuevo ya te dije que no te quiero ver lo de tu y yo ya Paso  
- Amor no me nieges tu amor y sabes que no soy cursi eh  
- Si lo se pero ya vete no tengo una visita muy importante hoy  
- No quiero ver tu recamara sabes por que no te vienes a mi casa  
- No gracias estoy bien aca  
- Pero en mi casa no pagarias  
- Sabes que no me gusta estar de gorra en tu casa asi que rechazo aferta  
- Bueno amor de lo que te piedes .. o que es esto que linda foto  
- Gracias  
- Este quienes son ellos  
- Mis amigos  
- Tu eres el mas guapo de ellos y si yo estuviera hay yo seria la mas hermosa  
- …  
- verdad Ryo  
- ……. Este si como tu digas  
- quienes es el ( señalando a uno de ellos )  
- el es Takato Matsuki  
- aya entiendo y el  
- el es Kenta Kitagawa  
- esta medio feito y ella  
- ella es Wong Suzie y su hermono Wong lee  
- aya son hermanitos  
- si ella es Rika Makino, ella es Juri Katou y el es Shiota Hirozaku  
- aya y este es muy guapo supongo que es mi novio verdad  
- Si ese soy yo pero deja lo de novio si ya que no lo somos  
En eso tocan la puerta otra vez..  
- yo ire (abrindo la puerta)  
- hola Ryo como estas  
- Hola kazu bien bien y tu pero pasa primero  
- Bien gracias solo venia a visitarte  
- Takato de dio mi direccion verdad  
- Pues si si no no estuviera aca no  
- Si eso si  
- Hola  
- Ohh hola Ryo no me dijistes que tenias visitas  
- Perdon este mm kazu te presento a Nicol  
- Hola Nicol yo me llamo kazu  
- Hola Kazu tu eres amigo de mi Ryo  
- De tu Ryo yo pense que solo eras de..  
- Callate no es el momento

_**Continuara…..**_

**JEJE espero que les guste como ya tenemos mas remodelaciones o.o**

**Jeje tenemos suspenso y amor y tracion y otras cosas que se nos ocurran -**

**Bueno manden sus _Reviews _si es que les guste si no tambien **

**Y gracias por escribirnos _Dolce Saito_ muchas gracias tomaremos en cuenta todo gracias a DZ y Animeforos por tambien leer nuestra historia y opinar **


	4. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? 3

_**¿Cómo sucedió esto?**_

-bueno momento de que ? Me explicas Ryo  
-no ahora no es momento de explicaciones  
-Ryiitooo amor mio por que no salimos los 3 a comer yo invito  
-sii Ryiito vamos o  
-je no se si pueda   
tinton ( tocan la puerta otra vez )  
-holaaaaa Ryo kazu me dijo que venias para aca y me tome la molestia de traer alos chicos para aca solo veniamos a visitarte jejejej  
-hola takato hola chicos como estan y hola rika como estas  
- m hola tu bien  
- pues pasen kazu ya esta aca se adelanto no  
- no es eso ryo es que nosotros no tenias planiado venir  
-como explicate henrry no te entiendo muy bien por decir  
- lo que henrry queria decir es que nos obligaron a venir a verte ahora ya entiendes  
- no es eso rika a mi no me obligaron a nada  
-je ya teniamos planiado no venir a tu hotel je es que queriamos que kazu te trajiera a al parque )   
-aya y yo creo que una persona vino ala fuerza verdad rika  
- si ella no queria venir no queria verte  
-juri gracias por las palabras  
- bueno ya entren no?  
Ellos entraron y vieron a kazu y una compañía mas  
-o veo que tienes mas visitas amor  
-amor ? ( si rika de el te esperas todo hasta de ser infiel )  
-no me dijas amor nicol ' bueno ellos son mis amigos de la foto de acuerdas )  
- asi es cierto lindo hola me llamo nicol  
- hola me presento me llamo  
- no es necesario ya se quien eres tu je me los presento Ryo por una foto  
-aya entiendo y que eres de Ryo  
-que soy de Ryo soy su novia verdad amor mio  
-Yo tu novio ehhh este….  
-bueno ya te vi Ryo ya me largo de aquí tengo una cita bye  
-Rika espera no te vallas Rika regresa  
-que dije algo malo  
-no nada solo de lo del novio si  
-que eso es verdad   
-Ya mira nicol tu y yo es pasado me entiendes ya no es nada ya vete de mi casa ahora mismo  
-pero amor que paso si yo te amo amor mio que paso dime en que falle  
-ya no quiero ver a nadien chicos lo siento me hacen favor de dejarme solo  
- bueno Ryo nos vemos después  
- si como quieran  
todos se van menos nicol ………  
-amor mio dime que te pasa ( acariciando su hombro )  
- ya dejame no ya vete  
- no me corras de tu lado anda tu y yo yo te amo 8 subiendo mas de tomo las carisias hacia el )  
-dejame ( Ryo no caigas en sus redes soy hombre voy a caer pero no dejes no)  
-amor mio anda dame un beso ( besando su cuello )  
-ya ( la lanza hacia el otro extremo de sillon y se trepa en ella ) ya dejame  
-te tengo tal como queria tenerte amor  
-que?  
-ven (en eso ella le quita la camisa y lo acaricia y lo besa al mismo tiempo )  
-ya ( en eso el se separa y se abrocha la camisa de nuevo )  
-pero por que si antes te gustada eso  
-ya no me gusta ya vete no te amo no entiendes amo a otra  
- no ryo no me puedes hacer eso tu eres mio solo mio yo deje mi huella en ti  
- no me importa yo soy hombre de una sola  
-Ryo no me dejes ( lo abraza y lo besa en la boca tal que el tambien correspondio )

Los 2 se besan mutuamente hasta que Ryo no puedo mas y asedio a acaríciala y besarla

-mmmm Ryo no que no querías  
-…………  
-te amo amor mío pensé que nunca te iba a tener así de cerca te amo mucho te amo  
-……. (Acariciada su espalda y besada su cuello)  
ryo le quito la blusa y le bajo la falda que tenia puesta el por su parte se dejo quitar la camisa y el pantalón.  
Así se dejaron ir Ryo no la dejada ni respirar y Nicol solo disfrutada

-(Rika te amo cada que la beso pienso en ti pienso que es tu cuerpo a que yo estoy acariciando y besando y no es Nicol eres tu Rika tu estas aquí)  
-amor por que tan callado mmm  
- no es nada  
Más noche XD  
Casa Makino  
- Maldito ya tenias a otra te maldigo por enamorarme así de ti te odio maldito te detestó eres insoportable  
- Rika amor ya duérmete ya es noche y deja de maldecir ala gente linda  
- Abuela estadas escudando todo  
- No todo Rika pero ya deja de pensar en el y duerme  
- Si este buenas noches abuela  
- Buenas noches corazón duerme bien )  
- Si lo are  
En toda la noche rika no pudo dormir se sentía incomoda hasta que por fin pudo dormir En la mañana siguiente Juri paso ala casa y se llevo a Rika a comer hay se encontró a Sasuke.  
- hola Rika como estas  
- hola sasuke  
- aa veo que vienes con una linda amiga verdad Rika  
- si así es ella es Juri sasuke y juri el es sasuke  
- mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Juri   
- el gusto es mío y este por que no se sienta a comer con nosotras  
- no es molestia  
- no lo es ya siéntate no  
- esta bien linda y este que hacen 2 hermosuras a qui comiendo no ven que se las pueden robar  
- ya deja esas tonterías  
- jeje gracias por lo de hermosa pues solo pensé tener un rato de platica con mi amiga Rika  
- así es solo que viniste tu y ya no platicamos  
- así que fue mi culpa que no platicaran   
- así es  
- no es cierto  
- calma juri se que te gusto el chico )  
- no es cierto solo me gusta Takato  
- este apenas nos conocimos linda además la que me gusta eres tu  
- ya cállate oye no tines una cita o algo así  
- mm no viéndolo por ese lado no  
- pues ya consíguete una  
Hotel nacional de Japón

-hola amor miooo como amaneciste hoy  
- bien bien gracias  
- te amo amor mio mira lo que te hice de desayunar  
- que hiciste de desayunar  
- huevo con jamón leche pan tostado jugo de naranja una jaletina y tambien un lindo plato de frutas con yogur  
- eh todo eso me voy a comer  
- si lindo mira como estas estas super delgado parece que no comes hay como te tratan  
- este gracias pero asi soy yo soy delgado  
- pero te vez palido no tu desdes de comer bien

este nicol puedo hablar contigo  
- si amor de que quieres hablar  
- de lo de anoche este yo no queria  
- como amor que no querias hacer que  
- este bueno nicol ya sabes lo que pienso de ti y pues yo no te amo  
- jajajaja eres muy bromista siempre me haces reir amor por eso te quiero nunca cambias tu estado de animo  
- eh este no  
- ya amor mio come te hice ese desayuno espacial solo para ti

Después de que Rika,Juri y Sasuke terminaron de semi comer

- bueno este que tal si vamos a al parque chicas yo invito  
- siii vamos  
- yo no puedo me tengo que ir le dije a mi abuela que solo hiva a comer con juri y ya  
- ya rika solo por salir una horas mas no te matan ademas no vamos a rechasar una invitacion buena para ir al parque  
- ademas las invito al cine  
- sii vamos al cine a ver una película de romance  
- romance¿ no yo no voy mejor vallan ustedes 2 juri y tu hacen bonita pareja XD  
- jeje tienes tu lado comico eh linda  
- este rika yo quiero a takato   
- ya ya ya ya ya ya lo se pero mi respuesta es no puedo ir asi que me voy  
- bueno bye linda nos vemos despues  
- este si como quieras bye Juri y sasuke  
- bye rika mas alrato nos vemos me saludas alas señoras makino -  
- si lo are adios  
- bueno linda juri a donde quiere ir usted  
- je bueno no se a donde usted quiera llevarme  
- quiere ir conmigo al cine  
- si por supuesto  
- pues vamos al cine que tipo de película quiere ver  
- de romance solo una pregunta  
- bueno romance sera y si dime  
- a usted le gusta mi amiga verdad?  
- Señorita juri que preguntas haces pero no se ve esto muy abio  
- Si me lo suponia y porfavor solo es juri deja lo de señorita me siento algo rara asi  
- Claro señorita Juri  
- Que dije ¬¬  
- Este si juri  
- Asi esta mejor

_**Continuara….**_

**Bueno este pedasito se los dedico a todas mis amigas de AF y DZ **

**A todas las perosonas que platico todos los dias en mi msn **

**Solo son 2 XD**

**_Saludos de parte de Goku Saludos a Diego,Martin y alos sayain _**

**_Saludos de Sakura o sora saludos a mis amigas y amigos del plantel 2_**


	5. El comienso de Una locura

**_Bueno regresamos con este siguiente capitulo o después de 1 mes pero acá estamos sanos y vivitos Ahora al fan _**

Después de ir al cine

-Buena película y gracias por invitarme

- de nada linda juri

- basta de lo linda no ¿ me pones un poco rojita )

- ajjajaja bueno ya no te diré linda linda

- que dije

- bueno ya este una pregunta del tamaño del mundo chica bonita

-si dime

- a donde vive rika

- que quieres que te dija a donde vive

- eso dijo

- bueno ella vive en su casa

- no dime ya fuera de bromas dime a donde

- sabes no puedo var direcciones a cualquiera

- no soy cualquiera soy su novio

- ¬¬ te lo creíste

- si bueno me lo das si o no

- no y esperate hasta que ella mejor te dija a donde vive no quiero problemas sabes me tengo que ir mi mama y mi papa me esperan a cenar nos vemos luego

- bueno adiós linda perdón juri

- si como digas bye

En eso caminado juri

-(ese chico le va traer problemas a rika si ella no se cuida u.u bueno ya que se puede hacer yo creo que nada pero juri si tus amigos se meten en problemas tu vas a ayudarles) en eso alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos

- hola juri o me va una alegría verte

-eh hola Takato como estas

- bien y tu

- bien

- de a donde vienes si se puede saber

- de ver una película con un amigo de rika

- aya veo

- Takato pasa algo malo

- no nada

- dime al principio te vi. Bien y ahora aaaaaaaahhhh ya se

- ya sabes?

- si no te preocupes el.rika y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas

- a ninguna le gusta verdad?

- para la seguridad de ti y de los chicos no

- vamos Takato acompáñame a mi casa

- si vamos

- takato

- si dime

-Ryo lo has visto hoy

- a Ryo no por que lo preguntas

- no no por nada

- bueno juri si hay un probela con el o algo solo dime sabes que estoy a tus ordenes amiga

- si lo se takato y gracias

Hotel Nacional de Japón

bueno que rico estuvo la comida y este no es por nada nicol pero creo que ya es hora de que te vallas

pero amor por que no puedo admitir que eres muy raro algunas veces

si lo soy algunas como has dicho pero creo que mas te dijo una cosa y no me haces caso

sabes que todo lo que ago es por ti aria todo por ti incluso matar por ti

ò.o matar

si matar a las chicas trepadoras busca hombres solo tu me tienes que amar a mi solo a mi sabes

ó.o

no me mires así

y si te dijiera que hay otra chica

Ryo estoy hablando bien y si te dijo matar a cualquiera es verdad amor no me importa lo que pase siempre gano de una forma a otra no soy de las personas que se rinden fácil Ryo

Si lo se de eso ya me di cuenta

Así que ya sabes amor mío tu no te atrevas a mirar a otra y ellas que no se atrevan a mirarte a ti o y asunto arreglado

Y dejarías todo por mi

Jaja todo amor mío mi dinero mis lujos por ti todo por tu amor

Ò.o (pues que tonta XD) aya entiendo

Amor mío este quiero que me hagas un favor

Ya déjame de decir así no

Bueno Amor

( hablar con ella es como hablar con la pared Ryo mejor vale por su lado ) este bueno dime

me haces una promesa

Cual

Que no veas a ninguna chica mas que no sea yo y para empezar vamos con tus amigas que no las quiero ver en mi casa

O.O que tu casa este perdón pero este es mi cuarto de hotel no es tu casa

Amor jajajajaja todo lo que es tuyo es mío así que mejor te callas y me ayudas a cortar a estas largatigas sin nada de actractido

Bueno Contuniaraaa…………

Saludos cordiales, a todos lo que an leído nuestro fan y se emocionan cada vez que lo len jajajja

Bueno nos vemos para el próximo capitulo

Lena nuestros próximos Fan de Digimon, Sakura, Sant seiya y entre otros muy pronto los publicaremos por acaaaa


	6. el comienso de una lokura 2

**Hola de nuevo aca la otra parte de mi fan jajá jajá después de 80 años XD **

**Bueno el fan aca esta **

-Se mejor que te vallas Nicol

-pero amor mío

-Nicol mejor mañana te veo

-bueno amor pero acuérdate de la promesa

-si si ya vete tengo que hacer cosas muy importantes

- amor mío no te enojes

- No estoy enojado y mejor vete si

-si

Ryo en ese momento el estada enojado no le gusto la manera de Nicol

Ya estada solo en su departamento y queriendo saber que le pasada a Rika

Mientras en la casa Makino

-Rika hija cuando tú te enamores lo entenderás

-pues yo no entiendo eso así que mejor le largo de aquí bye

-mama rika no entiende

-ya déjala Rumiko es como tu al principio no nos hacías caso y mira con que cosa nos saliste

-mama!

-Rumiko ya y deja a Rika en paz

En la Recamara

-si entiendo eso del amor pero es algo confuso yo amo a Ryo pero no puedo decírselo me gana otras cosas que mi sinceridad al decirlo pero será mejor que no lo vuelva a ver si rika no lo volverás a ver

Bueno nos vemos para el próximo capitulo suerte en todo


	7. el comienso de una lokura 3

Hola pues acá otra vez espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo -

Gloria: si después de muchos años ya salimos de vacaciones

Luis: nos tendrán a los 3 todos los días

Angélica: ¬¬ sie y todos los días -

Gloria. Bueno mejor comenzamos no?

Angélica. Bueno

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

no me gusta que mi ryo tenga amigas ¬¬ el es solo para mi

amiga calma se que ryo no va anadar con nadie mas el te ama a ti

y como estar segura de eso

pues je no se pero si no estas segura yo que tu lo vigilada

oye se te ocurren ideas buenas de repente eh no eres tan mensa como pensada

¬¬

Je perdón

Mientras en la casa Makino

Rika tienes visita amor

Ya voy ( desde su recamara)

Jeje espera si

Si señora la espero

Bueno sasuke estas en tu casa

Si señora

En eso estada rika en la puerta de sala

tu que haces a qui

eh pues esperándote

para que

para invitarte a salir

En eso rumiko entra con un chico

hija ya vino otro amiguito tuyo

tuuuuuuu que haces que demonios haces

pues yo esperada una bienvenida con una abrazo y un beso

¬¬ ni en sueños

Otras vez nos volvemos haber ryo

Ah hola Sasuke

A que vienes Akiyama

Pues a invitarte a salir

Pues ni modo Sasuke ya me invito primero

¬¬ no me dejo tan fácil eh Sasuke

Me vas risa Ryo

Chicos es mejor que se vallan los 2 si

Pero gatita

Largo de mi casa Akiyama

Pero yo también

Si Sasuke tu también ya no tengo ganas de salir así que largo los 2

Pero ( los 2)

Largo

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y pofis dejen muchos **mensajitos "review" **

Y gracias a nuestros lectores que nos acompañan con cada capitulo que hacemos


End file.
